Hope & Faith
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: (Sequel to "Dear Jeremy, Dear Faith") Faith has escaped from Hope and Katherine, to find herself lost in Portland. To find her way back to Mystic Falls and to fight her doppleganger, she enlists the help of a few witches, but will she they be enough to stop and resolve all the chaos left in her absence? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Faith.

* * *

It's been a few months and I am still where I am. Chained up my arm arms by both mine and Elena's doppelgangers. They come back, but don't stay too long. They are out doing who knows what? They have already messed up my standing with my brothers and Jeremy—which is why in time I have been gone I have heard any of the slightest hint that they were looking.

Why weren't they looking? Because Hope Petrova pulled a fast one on them?

I don't what makes me angrier—that she did it or that they actually believed it. I don't what she did, but I knew it couldn't be good. I may not have seen Hope in action too much, but one thing for sure I knew was that teaming up with Katherine Pierce only meant destruction; the outcome from two evil doppelgangers is never pretty.

I don't know how long I have been gone, but it feels like my life span—too long. I serious need to get out of here. I desperately need to get out of here or I might have to find a way to kill myself.

I was surprised that they kept me alive though—wouldn't it be easier to kill me and then Hope could easily take on the role as me—but I guess they liked the fact that I was suffering. They gave me a few ounces of blood each evening when they returned—just enough to keep me alive.

God I was hungry. They hadn't come back last night, which makes me wonder if they want me dead now. How long did it take for them to decide that it was time for me to be out of the picture? If I knew how long I have been here, I would know.

I look up at my chained arms and then suddenly I know how to get out of here. I am such an idiot that I just realized my solution.

I scream as I break both of my wrists—it got me out of those chains. They still hurt—it was going to take a little bit longer to heal because I am weak from starvation. But that wasn't important at the moment; I was free.

* * *

I walk a little bit and I still find that where I am is unknown—to me at least. I have no idea where I am because nothing looks familiar. I just need to get back to Mystic Falls and kill my doppelganger—and then Elena's but that can't wait. Killing Hope has now become top priority.

I kept walking and with each minute, I was getting weaker and hungrier. I needed to feed and if I don't feed soon, I will die. That would be great to die from starvation right after you escape from hell. I watch as people pass me and I have this urge to feed from them—the urge all Vampires have, but I unlike most fight it. It is more difficult now than ever because I am at the point at starvation.

It is getting hard to fight it—I am almost weak enough where I won't be able to fight it. I am too weak to hunt for an animal—but I don't really see any right now. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I top and turn towards him. He is an older man with grey hair "Grace." He says and I give him a questionable look. Who is Grace? "Are you okay?"

"I have definitely been better." I replied.

"Grace, we need to go back to the house. We can talk about this." He says, okay I don't know who Grace is or why he thinks I am Grace, but I yank my arm back from him—I scream as it still hurts. "What happened?" He said, looking at it. He then starts guiding me, good thing because my vision is getting blurry and soon I will have trouble walking. I decide to go along with this—especially since he is pretty convinced that I am this Grace person. I just hope that I don't end up dead before we get to where ever it is he is taking me.

* * *

**First chapter is done! I wrote it during 6****th**** period—I got bored LOL. Anyway so Faith escaped and is very weak. And this guy is mistaking her for someone else—why do you think that? And who is this guy? Let me know and if I get enough feedback, I'll post chapter two, which is already written.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Faith.

* * *

I have no idea what is happening and honestly I think my starvation is making me stupid. Since this guy had gotten a hold of me—I could of course get away since he wasn't gripping me at all—I haven't questioned who he was and why he was calling me Grace. I mean sure—Faith and Grace can be similar things, but seriously? Two different names and why he thought I was this Grace person was beyond me.

He brought me to this house—it looked big and it looked old, but not too old; way better than the Salvatore house looked. We walked inside and I looked around, I turned back to him when I saw him lock the door. Why was he doing that? Did he know I was a Vampire?

"Grace, we can talk about this." He said—there we go with talking about Grace. Who the hell is Grace? I probably should have started with that—god starvation is messing with my head.

"Who is Grace?" I asked.

"Don't be like this." He said. He looked behind me and I turned around to see a boy and a girl—about my age. The girl had wavy blonde hair and was short than the boy with blonde hair and some facial hair.

"Grace." The girl said and the boy hugged me. What was happening—but whoever this Grace person was, had it well because these people seemed nice even if I have only known them for a few minutes…without the knowledge of any of their names. I wonder where the real Grace was and why she was missing—she had to be since they found me and were relieved to see me, thinking I was Grace.

"You're okay right?" The boy asked me and then I winced as he touched my wrist—oh okay I really needed some blood. It wasn't healing well—if at all. "What happened?"

"It's just a broken wrist. I can—" They cut me off.

"Jo!" I heard the girl and the older guy yelled and then a woman with long dark brown hair came into the room. "Grace—"

"Okay, I'm sorry about Grace—whoever she is—but you have made a mistake. I'm not Grace." I told them and the two blonde laughed, while the brunette looked at the man—I assumed was their father—concerning.

"Grace—"

"I'm not Grace."

"I think she is telling the truth." The brunette said. Thank god—someone was listening and was taking me seriously.

"Jo, look at her—she looks almost dead. Who knows if she is even thinking clearly." The boy said. "I mean, how can she not be Grace? Look at her." It was true, about both things he said. I'd probably look better if they'd give me some blood. The girl handed that girl, Jo, a glass of water, whom then handed it to me.

"Here" Jo said and I grinned and I took a slip—I felt the burning sensation of the Vervain right away. Oh my god, they knew about Vampires. How did they know? I yelled and the man started chanting words—oh my god, he's a witch! They are all Witches!

His chanting—I yelled as I grabbed my head—well not exactly, but—it hurt. Make it stop! "MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled in between my screams of agony. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Dad—" I heard someone say—it was the blonde boy.

"She's a Vampire and I'm not going to let another one of my children die now." He said—die now? Did other children of his die from Vampires? Oh god—it hurts!

"PLEASE!" I begged and it stopped after a few more seconds, but then everything went black.

* * *

**So it looks like Faith has been mistaken for someone the Parker's know as Grace. Who do think this Grace person is? And what will happen to Faith? **

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Faith.

* * *

I wake up in a dark room, I look around and it takes a second for me to remember what happened. Right, those people who thought my name was Grace—I seriously needed to find out who she was. I get struggle to get up—even when I do it is very difficult for me to get around; I am very weak. I find that door is locked—there has to be another way out.

I go to the window and pull back to curtains, but throw them back—I screamed as the sunlight burns my skin. I realize that they must have taken my daylight ring—damn it!

I am going to die.

Without any blood or a way out, I would die and it was only a matter of time given how weak I am. I get back to the bed just as the door is being unlocked. Once it opens, that blonde boy comes in and walks over to me—keeping his distance of course.

"Who did this to you Grace?" He asks me and I sighed. Again with this Grace person—I wish she would just show up.

"I'm not Grace." I tell him.

"How can you—you look like her." He tells me as he shows me a picture frame. It was a picture of him, that blonde girl, and another girl—that looked me. If I showed my brothers that picture, they would have asked me who they were and why I took a photo with them—or better yet how I was able to show up in the picture. Grace must be another doppelganger. "If you're not Grace, who are you?" He then asks—finally a question I could answer.

"My name is Faith Salvatore and I am a Vampire." I told him.

"Kind of gathered the Vampire part." He said and I grin a little. "If you're not Grace, how can you look like her? Exactly like her?"

"It's a long story." I said and then he sat down—I guess he had time to listen. "She's a doppelganger." I then explained the doppleganger thing and then told him that there were two other dopplegangers that looked like me.

"3" He questioned and I nodded. "There's another one of you—besides Grace?"

"Yes, she calls herself Hope Petrova."

"She's a Vampire?" He asked and I nodded.

"She's the reason—I'm here—wherever that is."

"Portland." He told me. Seriously? "Where are you from?"

"Virginia." I said. "A place called Mystic Falls."

"That's pretty far—anyway how long have you been here?" He asks. I wish I knew that, myself.

"What month is it?"

"January." He tells me. What? January? Oh my god, I have been gone for 3 months! Once I get home and I find my bitch doppelganger, she is dead; I wonder how her first 3 months in hell will be like because I will put her there if it is the last thing I do. God, I don't feel good. "Are you okay?"

"I'm weak." I said. "I need blood." I looked at him, I looked like I was begging right? I hope that he didn't think I would kill him. He then got up and left the room and I sighed. Yep, I'm going to die. In this bedroom, that probably belongs to that Grace. The door opens again and he comes back. He holds his arm out and I look at him again—wondering if that was okay. I then take his arm and drink from him. Oh god, it's so good. I don't take too much—just enough to satisfy my hunger and keep me alive for the day—well a little more than what Katherine and Hope have been giving me. "Thank you." I said as he then bandaged his arm up. "You know—you could have given me animal to drink from."

"Where would I get one?" He asks and we both laughed. "And besides, you don't see like the Vampire that will kill me for all blood—despite what my dad thinks."

"I'm flattered."

"Have you ever killed?" He then asks.

"No."

"Then—"

"My brother killed our father and drank from him. He forced me to do the same. He kind of forced me and my other brother to drink." I explained. "It's a very long story." He nodded. "So are you going to keep me here or kill me?"

"My dad wanted to just lock you up in here, because he thought you were Grace and ect."

"I get it."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He said. "Faith, right?" I nodded. "I'm Luke." I took his hand and grinned at him as we then walked out of the room together, only to come in the path of that blonde girl.

"Luke, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Liv, it's not Grace." Luke told her—okay so her name was Liv. "This is Faith Salvatore."

"She's a Vampire…" She trailed off, probably noticing his arm. "Luke, she bit you and you're letting her go."

"I let her feed from me, she was dying." Luke told her. "Look, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I don't understand how she can look like Grace…if she isn't."

"I can explain everything." I said and that was when Jo came into the hallway—I guess I would be explaining my life to these witches; this should be fun.

* * *

**So Faith has gained Luke's trust and now just has to gain it from Liv and Jo. Will they trust her?**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Faith.

* * *

I told them my story. I did start with the doppelganger thing because that was what was confusing the most. However, the older sister, Jo, seemed to understand more about them than Luke and his sister did. I told them about Katherine and Hope, and that Grace must be another doppelganger of me. Then I told them a little about me and then how I ended up here.

"Are you sure we can trust her, Luke?" Liv asked his brother. Okay maybe I hadn't convinced everyone yet. "I mean, even if she is who she says she is, she's a Vampire."

"That doesn't mean we can't trust her." Luke said. "I mean, we're Witches. As far as people know, we go out cursing people for revenge."

"He's got a point." Jo said and I grinned. "And I am sort of familiar with the doppelgangers." Okay getting two out of the three of them wasn't bad—but it would be better with the three of them so when their father returned, I could easily get away without him frying my brain with his chanting spells.

"Okay." She said and turned to me. "I'm Liv."

"I kind of got that." I said and grinned. "So none of you are going to kill me?"

"Will you try and kill us if you get hungry?" Liv asked.

"I don't we have to worry about that." I commented.

"I went in there when she was dying of hunger and she didn't kill me." Luke said—it was true. I had the erg to drink from him because the smell of his blood was heavenly—but even when starving, I can fight it.

"She fed from you." Jo said, noticing his arm.

"She asked nicely." Luke said and grinned at me. "Now, you wouldn't by any chance know what happened to Grace? Or have seen her?" He asked and I sighed, shaking my head. I have only seen one other person that looks like me—besides every time I look in a mirror—and that is Hope Petrova.

"I didn't even know who Grace was until an hour ago. I didn't even know I had one doppelganger until my other doppelganger and another doppelganger of my friend's kidnapped me." I told them—god I almost confused myself with that explanation.

"What was that other doppelganger's name? Not yours." Jo asked me.

"Katherine."

"Katherine Pierce?" She asked. I guess she was popular not only among Vampires. Somehow it doesn't surprise me too much. I went in my pocket and had pulled out a few pictures. Three of them: one of Elena, One of my brothers, and one of Jeremy. God I really missed him—all of them and I just wanted—needed to get home.

Weird. Now I am calling that place home. I guess being kidnapped and away from it against your will for months can make you really miss it.

I gave Jo the picture of Elena. "That's Katherine's doppelganger, Elena Gilbert." I told them and they nodded.

"Is she—"

"Complete opposite of Katherine. Besides the fact that she is dating one of my brothers." I said—everyone knew the story of Katherine Pierce dating both Damon and Stefan Salvatore and then turning them into Vampires along with their little sister; they just didn't know that I slept with her. It was a very confusing time for me.

"When they always told us the story of Katherine Pierce, we always asked the same question. Why did their sister get turned too?" Jo said and the three of them looked at me.

"Was it your brothers? Or one of them?" Liv asked.

"She turned me. I don't think this is a good time to be talking about." I stated. I barley knew them and I wasn't going to tell them my entire history. I was thinking about what their father said when he thought his daughter was a Vampire and he didn't want anymore of his children to die.

"What did he mean when he said any more of his children to die?" I asked and they didn't look good—they all frowned. They must have knew what I was talking about. "What happened?"

"Kai." Jo said and then handed me a picture of her and this boy—strangely he was kind of cute, but not as cute as Jeremy.

"My twin brother." Jo said. So they had two sets of twins—Jo and Kai and then Luke and Liv. And then there was Grace and however many were killed. Dang, they have a big family. Once they told me about how he is psychopath murder, I knew that he probably killed their siblings as a fun activity.

"Why did he—?" I asked—wondering if I actually was right.

"The merge." Luke said as he took Liv's hand.

"Our family is part of the Gemini Coven." Jo said, I heard about them—they are a big deal. They are big leaders. "The leader is our father." That meant the oldest was next in line—what did this have to do with this so called merge.

"On the 22nd birthday of the twins, they merge the power and the strongest of the two gets all their magic and becomes leader of the coven." I had a feeling what happened to the weaker one was not good.

"The weaker one dies." Luke said.

"That where Grace came in." Liv said. That means Grace is a twin—oh my god, so many children. "Kai is a murder and he would kill Jo in the merge and as the leaders—he'd kill everyone."

"So our parents needed to have another set of twins—Grace and Gabe." Jo said and handed me a picture of Grace and a boy next to her—that must have been Gabe. "But on their 15th birthday, Gabe killed himself."

"Why?" I asked—was it because of the merge? Did Kai have something to do with it?

"Nobody knows—not even Grace." Jo said. "Luckily our mother had another set of twins after Grace and Gabe."

"You two?" I asked and they nodded.

"So it is up to us."

"On my and Kai's 22nd birthday, we were old enough to merge. So he killed four of our other siblings and I tried to stop him, but he impaled me and Grace."

"He was after us—if Liv and were dead, then there would be no choice than for Jo and Kai to merge." Luke said.

"I put my magic in a knife before agreeing to merge with him—I wasn't going to let die." Jo said. "I trapped him and my parents and other witches in the coven locked him up—who knows where. They never told us."

"Probably to keep him in there no matter what." I said and they nodded. "So, when the day comes, you and Liv will have to merge." I said and they nodded—I didn't like this tradition and I knew they didn't either.

"Sorry if this is rude, but what kind of tradition is this? And how can you be okay with it?" I asked.

"Of course we're not okay with it." Liv said.

"If I live, I kill my brother, if I die, my life is over. Either way I lose." Liv said.

"Either way we both lose." Luke said, taking her hand.

"Is there any other way?" I asked.

"There is." We heard and we turned around to see none other than Grace Parker.

* * *

**So we learned a little bit about the Parker family history—Grace and Gabe are my OCs for people who don't know. ;) Also the Parkers—well Jo, Liv, and Luke trust Faith and right in time for Grace to finally show up. So what do you think Grace has been up to?**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Faith.

* * *

This must be Grace, well for her sake it better be. Because the only other option would be for it to be Hope and if it wad, she would be soon without a head.

"Grace?" Jo asked and she nodded. "Where have you been?" She didn't answer.

"How can she- she looks like me." Grace said.

"I'm Faith. Faith Salvatore." I told her. "You're my doppelganger."

"Well one of them." I added.

"There's another one of me...us?" She then asked.

"Yes and I am hoping very soon that it will only be the two of us."

"Grace, what did you do?" Jo asked.

"I am saving Lucas and Olivia's lives." Grace said, I knew she was talking about the merge, but how could she without her twin? Since her twin brother is dead, how could she do the merge?

"What did you do?" Luke asked and then the boy from the picture walked in; Gabe is alive.

"Gabe, how?" Jo started, but didn't know what to say.

"Where am I?" Gabe asked.

"You're home." Grace said and then hugged him.

"But- wait- what?" I questioned. I didn't know exactly how to ask what's happening.

"Gabe, you died." Luke said. "You killed yourself."

"Grace, what did you do?" Liv asked.

"I just saved yours and your brother's life." Grace said. "Now we can do the merge."

* * *

**Filler chapter. Wrote it during Choir and forgot to post it earlier. So we know what Grace has been up to. She brought back Gabe so Liv and Luke don't have to merge.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline's POV

"_You're pregnant." Klaus said. "I know." _

I couldn't even say anything now—I didn't know what to say now. How could he know? I just got here and we haven't spoken really since we had sex and he knew I was pregnant? How long has he known? Has he known for a bit and didn't even bother to ask me about it? No, he wouldn't do that to me? No I was not going to let Elena get in my head about him. He may be a rotten hybrid sometimes, but with me he's different. He is romantic and wonderful.

"How did you—?" I asked—well tried to. I was almost afraid to ask the question because of the answer I might receive. "How long—?"

"Only a few minutes." He said and I felt some relief at knowing it hasn't been that long. "I guess the rumor going through the witches bloody mouths are true." Klaus said—wait so witches knew that I was pregnant with his child?

"Wait—so witches know?" I asked and he nodded. I watched his expression and all reactions with it. "Should I be worried?"

"Probably—step inside." Klaus says and Damon follows us inside the house we were outside of. It was bigger on the inside—wow I sound like one of those companions when they first step into the TARDIS. "So how long are you?"

"A few weeks." I told him. "I just found out today."

"Does anybody else know?" Klaus asked—why did he care?

"Elena, Stefan, Damon…" I said as I turned to the Vampire behind me as I said his name. "…and Tyler. They actually thought it was his."

"I imagine they didn't take it well."

"Elena didn't. She still sort of hates you." I said and he smirked—I guess he already knew that as a fact. "Anyway, I'm here and I told you about the baby. What do you want to do?" I asked—I needed to know. I really hoped he wouldn't tell me to get rid of it.

"You're not going to get rid of it, are you?" He asked me.

"Do you want me to?" I asked and he shook his head. "What do you want to do?" I asked as he then walked towards me and took my hands in his.

"Whatever you want to do, Caroline. Whatever you want, I'm here for you." He said, looking at me and I smiled—I guess I truly was letting Elena get into my head that he was as bad as she thinks he is. That was over—Klaus was amazing and I was never going to forget that again.

"I think I'll just show myself out." Damon said as he awkwardly started to leave.

"Damon!" I yelled and he stopped. "Thanks!" I said and he grinned and then left. I kind of hoped that Elena would fall for him so she would know what it was like for me in a way. "Klaus…ever since we did what we did…I haven't been able to look at any other guy the same."

"I assume that's a good thing." He said and I smiled again. We both began to lean in slowly, I hurried it up by grabbing his face and kissing him there.

* * *

**Definitely some Klaroline in this chapter! :) I hoped you liked it! So it looks like Klaus is supporting Caroline and it also looks like she wants to keep the baby. **

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
